Kapitola 66: The Death House
Skupina porazí oživlé brnění které Abigail nikdo nevěřil a poté D4-N73 nalezne tajné dveře. Robot si také všimne že ve výzdobě domu jsou schovány různé nepříjemné obrazy. Za dalšími dveřmi na ně čeká duch služky které se starala o děti. Dante rychle zavře dveře když vidí že Spektra vstala z postele. Je slyšet křik jak spektra letí místností proti dveřím. Pak rána. Pak ticho. Skupina vydechne. V další chvíli projede duch služky skrze dveře a šáhne přímo do robotova těla. Skrze ruku proudí do ducha životní energie cestovatele z mechanusu. Zbytek skupiny v čele s Adrianem si s duchem rychle poradí. V kolébce je nalezen prázdný uzlíček látek. Walter se podle dopisu narodil mrtvý. V ložnici pána domu Abigail usmrtí tygří koberec a Iron Poetry otestuje sílu mlhy za okny. Pomocí dlouhých záclon přivážou kůži tygra a hodí jí z balkónu. Při přitažení po pár chvílích kůže vypadá jako by mimo dům strávila více než století. Její chlupy jsou opadané a její kůže plesnivá a rozpadající se. “Fuj to jsem se lek! Mohl z nás být jen černej mastnej flek…” Zanotuje Razan. Do posledního patra vedou tajné schody. V zamčené místosti Skupina nalezne ložnici dětí. Zdá se, že je zde rodiče zamkli a odešli. Děti umřely hladem. Poté co se Adrian dotkne domu pro panenky objeví se duchové dětí. Zdá se, že Rose i Thorn jsou velice nenechaví co se týká jejich hraček. Rose Adrianovi zakazuje šahat na její domeček. Skupina duchy využije aby zjstitila co se v domu stalo. Zdá se, že si duchové nepamatují že by je nálakali do domu. Většina teorii je pravdivá. Děti opravdu umřely hlady. Jejich bráška se narodil mrtvý. Rodiče jsou prý v podzemí. Domeček je přesnou kopií domu a ukazuje tajné chodby. Problém nastane ve chvíli kdy se Razan pokusí místnost opustit. Malý Thorn propukne v pláč a Rose to básníkovi napřímo zakáže. Skupina vypadá zmateně, Iron Poetry vypadá jako by zvažoval útok na duchy dětí. Adrian se snaží s duchy vyjednávat. Razan je opatrný. Je to až Abigail která v záchvatu šílenství urve dveře domečku o který se Rose tak bála a hodí je duchovi do obličeje. Část domečku proletí skrz ducha a oba začnou kvílet. Malý Thorn se rozbrečí a vletí do Razana kterého od chvíle kdy šáhl na klikl nespustil z očí. Rose zakřičí v histerii a vletí do Abigail která rozbila její hračku. V tu ránu je v místnosti ticho. D4-N73 a Adrian zkoumají domeček. Je na něm vidět tajné schodiště které vede skrz celý dům z půdy do podzemí. Razan, posedlý duchem Thorna se bojí. Občas se vyděsí vlastního stínu. Další dvě místnosti které společnost prozkoumá jsou pokoje pro hosty, oba jsou prázdné. Poslední místnost celého domu, nebo alespoň jeho nadzemní části je plná nábytku pod prostěradly. Skupina začne prostěradla nadzvedat a zjišťovat že se pod nimi nachází různé kusy nábytku. Pod jedním z nich sedí v křesle kostlivec služky. Je hubený, bílý a má na sobě zbytky kůže. Iron Poetry identifikuje způsob smrti jako bodná zranění v břiše. Adrian si začiná připadat že přišel do horšího místa než ve kterém žil sám. Iron Poetry si to zatím nemyslí. Jídlo ve spíži, bezpečnost “domů” a kovové zbraně mu dodávají důvěru v nový svět. Skupina začne pomalu klesat po dlouhých schodech které vedou z půdy až do sklepení. První místnost ve sklepení kterou skupina prozkoumá je, zdá se, místo kde spí nižší kultisté. Velký stůl musel fungovat jako jídelní. Další místnost obsahuje čtyři pokoje s postelemi, každá z nich má u nohou velkou okovanou bednu. Abigail otevírá bedny zatímco D4-N73 zkoumá studnu ve středu místnosti. Z pěti truhel nakonec svým ohavným nehtem odemkne dvě, uvnitř nalezne tři agáty v černé látce a slonovinový hřeben se stříbrným vzorem. Skupina pokračuje chodbou a ta se spojí s první. Dante si vynutí že musí projít i zavřené komnaty. Jsou to hrobky členů rodiny. Na Adrianovo rozhodnutí jsou v hrobkách dětí pohřbeny tělíčka chlapce i dívky. Oba duchové kteří ovlivňovali Razana a Abigail opustí jejich těla a uloží se ke spánku. Do prázdné hrobky skupina umístí služku rodiny. Za další místností na ně čeká několik rozkládajícíh se těl ghoulů. Všechny čtyři se postaví zatímco hrdinové couvají do místnosti zpět. Ghoul Chvilku se nic neděje a pak monstra zaútočí s nevídanou rychlostí. Jednomu z nich se podaří projít přes obranu Železné Poezie a svalnatý elf se kácí k zemi. “Fuj ty hnusnej duchu, děláš tu moc vzruchu!” Používá Razan své notované urážky. Razan ho vyléčí kouzlem a všichni pokračují. V další místnosti naleznou velkou sochu muže v krásném oblečení, jednu ruku má položenou na hlavě vlka a v druhé drží kouli valícího se šedého kouře. Mlha. Skupina si spojí ostré rysy muže s mužem v dostavníku. Dopis který našli také mluvil o tom komu kult tohoto domu sloužil. Je to Strahd. Vysoký krásný člověk s havraními vlasy a mužnou ostrou čelistí. Adrian si chvíli prohlíží kouli v jeho ruce ale pak usoudí že není chytré jí soše brát. Následuje chodba a Skupina na okamžik povolí svojí opatrnost. Klika jediných dveří které nezkontrovali se po dotyku železné poezie změní na jazyk a okolí celých dveří na ozubenou hubu. Měňavec. Iron Poetry vytrhne ruku která silně krvácí a odpotácí se z místnosti. V další místnosti se pak skupina prostřídá a navzdory tomu že v ní kostka zanechá své kopí Mimica porazí. Iron Poetry těsně po souboji vykrvácí a končí podruhé na zemi. Skupina ho chvilku táhne s sebou a až projdou dvě zbylé místnosti. V poslední místnosti je truhla plná vybavení. U nohou postele je otevřena truhla a vní magický plášť, dřevěná truhlička ve které jsou čtyři lahvičky léčení, koužková košile, mess kit, flaska alchymistického ohně, lanterna bullseye, zlodějské náčiní a Spellbook se žlutým vzorem. Je to velice podezřelé. Razan pomalu sáhne do truhly a v tu chvíli se zaklepe zeď. Rána a zavrčení napovídá že je něco za ní. Skupina dá dohromady plán. Je jasné že lavičky potřebují a že ať už je za zdí cokoliv reaguje to na dotek truhly. D4-N73 sebere stůl a připraví se s ním jako se štítem do dveří. Úkol Razana je sebrat rychle lahvičky a nalít ji do Iron Poetry. Plán vyjde. Ve chvíli kdy Razan proskočí kolem D4, který zacpe dveře dřevěným stolem prasknou obě zdi a z nich vyletí dva Ghasti. Ne Zombie, ne Ghoulové, ale plnohodnotní ghasti. Jejich šedá kůže, dlouhé jazyky a nepřirozeně ostré a dlouhé drápy Gustav Durst D4-N73 drží oba majitele domu zpět zatímco přes něj ostatní střílejí a Abigail posílá šipky ze strany. Razanovy rýmy jako “Smrdíš jako tchoř, víš co? Radši shoř!” “Přestaň na nás zírat, smrdí ti pěkně díra!” a “Vždyť ani tvoje máma tě už nemá ráda..” Působí nejen značné škody Ghastůma, ale také podporují morálku skupiny. Jednomu z Ghastů se podaří rozrazit štít který D4 na rychlo vyrobil ze stolu ale oba nakonec padnou k zemi. Adrian jejich těla zapálí a odmítne je nosit do kobek. Rozdělí se věci které byli v truhle, lockpicking set mizí neznámo kam. Skupina si rozebere zbylé tři lahvičky léčení a Razan si s veršem “To je ale hezký plášť, snad v nás nevzbudí zášť.” bere plášť a obléká ho na sebe. Stále se však zdá že zlo domu nebylo vyčištěno, odříkání se stále ozývá skrze podzemní chodby. Netrvá dlouho a skupina nalezne schodiště klesající ještě o patro dolů. Iron Poetry, jakožto zvolený tank skupiny vyráží první po dlouhém schodišti. Na schodech konečně začne být odříkání rozumět, zní jako tucet hlasů které odříkavají “He is the Ancient. He is the Land.” Nikdo nepochybuje že mluví o Strahdovi. V místnosti pod schody je třináct výklenků plný podivných artefactů. Skupina si spojí hlasy a předměty a začnou se bát. Jsou ve velice špatném stavu a velký boj rozhodně nemůžou přežít. Téměř jako by jim chtěla vymluvit možnost útěku zvedne se mlha u jejich kolen ještě o pár centrimetrů výše. “He is the Ancient. He is the Land.” Nezbývá než cesta kupředu. Skupina prozkoumává relicy, které podle Adriana mají náboženskou hodnotu. Iron Peotry si bere žábu přivázanou ke klacku a Abigail se ozbrojí dýkou s krysí lebkou zasazenou do jílce. “He is the Ancient. He is the Land.” Mezi ostatní artefacty z nich Adrian většinu spálí patří: Malá mumifikovaná žlutá gobliní ruka na provaze. Malý orb vyleleštěný z oka nothica. Aspergillum vyřezané z kosti, Složený plášť který je ve skutečnosti ušitý z kůže ghoula. Pytel netopýřího Guana. Uříznutý prst. Šest inchů vysoká dřevěná figruka mumie se překříženýma rukama. Železný přívěšek zdobený Ďábelským obličejem. Scvrklá a seschlá hlava půlčíka, Nůž vyřezaný z lidské kosti A Malá dřevěná rakvička obsahující jazyk Dire Wolfa. Zatímco ostatní zkoumají artefacty jde se Razan podívat do vedlejší místnosti ze které lze slyšet stále neutichající odříkání. “He is the Ancient. He is the Land.” D4-N73 si sedne a začne vypočítávat schopnost skupiny přežít souboj který je čeká. “He is the Ancient. He is the Land.” Razan nakoukne do mítnosti. Místnost je plná vody a nad oltářem ve středu místnosti visí na hácích lidská a jiná humanoidní těla. Odříkání v momentě ztichne. Razan polkne a vrátí se zpět ke skupině s tím že “Za to nemůže.” Skupina začíná být velice obezřetná. Chvilku se radí co dál dělat a do toho se probudí robot který z ničeho nic oznámí: “Jedna ku Třem.” “Cože?” “Naše šance na přežití.” “Never tell me the odds!” zakončí Razan a vyrazí prozkoumávat další místnost. Projdou skrze vedlejší věznici kde D4-N73 nalezne zlatý prsten a Iron Poetry tajné dveře. Všichni se připraví za dveřmi. Plán je jasný, Elf otevře dveře a ostatní vystřelí dovnitř, ať už je tam cokoliv. Na pokyn Iron Poetry opravdu otočné dveře otevře. Nic se nesane, z místnosti proniká jen ticho. Iron Poetry chvilku čeká na další pokyny, za ním se vykloní D4-N73 a naznačuje ať skupina potichu vejde do místnosti. D4-N73 Skupina vejde do místnosti a celou jí prozkoumá. Plesnivá voda pokrývá podlahu celé místnosti. Kousky vnitřností které vypadly z těl která visí na hácích ze stromu plavou pod hladinou vody nad kterou se těsně drží mlha. Iron Poetry si prohlíží mrtvoly zavěšené na hácích. Jedna z nich má obličej jeho přítěle z děství. Myslel si že už ho nikdy neuvidí. Jistě se jedná jen o zrakový klam. Poezie zaklepe hlavou a prochází dále skrze schnilou vodu plnou krve a orgánů. Zatímco si Abigail s výkřikem smotává z nohy zamotané střevo které měla za hada si Adrian všimne čaroděje napíchnutého na hák. Je oblečený ve žluté a jeho róba má stejný znak jako spellbook v místnosti nahoře. Jsou to dobrodruzi kteří přišli skrze mlhu. Stejně jako oni. D4 zkoumá kamené ochozy se táhnou okolo centrálního oltáře. V jížní části místnosti je velká hromada zbytků těl. Střeva, jazyky, játra, plíce a další orgány vyvržené z těl nahoře se zde válí na kupě. Iron Poetry chvilku do hromady píchá ořezanou holí a adrian se jí pokusí spálit. Ani jedno ovšem nelze. Abigail zapne svou levitaci a prolétá vrchní část místnosti. Je to až Razan a Adrian kteři vystoupí nahoru na oltář. Dokola kolem místností se objeví třináct černých postav s pochodněmi a zaříkání začne nanovo. “One must die.” Oltář nahoře na oktagonální vyvýšenině je pomalován rukami ghoulů a potřísněn zaschlou krví. “One must die.” Robot stojící v rohu místnosti stojí za jedním z aparionů. “One must die.” Nikdo nechce nikoho obětovat. “One must die.” odříkavají postavy dále. Každá z nich drží v ruce pochodeň s černým plamenem který světlo více polhcuje než rozdává. “One must die.” “So be it.” dojde Razanovi trpělivost a střelí po jednom ze stínů. Šipka neškodně proletí skrz postavu a rozrazí se o skálu za ní. “One must die.” D4-N73 na jednom z ochozů rukou prohrábne jednu z postav, ruka projde skrz. “One must die.” Adrian a Razan scházejí dolů od oltáře, Iron Poetry stále míří svým kopím proti hromadě zbytků zatímco čeká nejhorší. “One must die.” Adrian a Razan udělalí poslední krok zpět do vody. V tu chvíli se odříkání změní podruhé. “Lorghoth the Decayer, we awaken thee!” zní nová větu kterou aparioni odříkavají Všichni se rychle otočí k hromadě, je jim jasné odkud příjde hrozba. “Lorghoth the Decayer, we awaken thee!” Iron Poetry přešlápne ale stále míří svým kopím proti hromadě. “Lorghoth the Decayer, we awaken thee!” Všichni se přesouvají po místnosti na taktické pozice a nespouštějí z hromady oči. “Lorghoth the Decayer, we awaken thee!” Třicet vteřin se změní ve věčnost.. “Lorghoth the Decayer, we awaken thee!” “Lorghoth the Decayer, we awaken thee!” Z hromady se lenivě odlepí ledvina. Adrianovy nervy to nevydrží a odpálí své světlo. Světlo zaplní celou místnost a pronikne i skrze temné apariony. Hromada se však ani nehne. “Lorghoth the Decayer, we awaken thee!” Jakmile záře uspoupí jako by v místnosti bylo mnohem teměji než před ní. V tichu mezi vyvoláváním jde slyšet mlaskavý zvuk pomalu přepadávající ledviny, jejíž cesta skončí šplouchnutím ve vodě. V nastalém okamžiku z hromady vystřelí obrovské chapadlo spojené z nejrůznějších orgánů. Jen vybroušené reflexy elfího válečníka mu dovolí tento útok ustát. Enkantace černých postav se změní naposledy. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Šipka vystřelená z Razakovy lehké kuše následovaná ostřím z rukou Abigail a Železné poezie se zakousává do pomalu vracejícího se chapadla. Útok hrdinů zakončují Adrianovy plameny, které marně bojují se slizkou vlhkostí všudy přítomních vnitřností. D4-N73 jako by celý útok ignoroval nebo neviděl stále plně zaměřený původní cíl. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Hromada ostatků se náhle zvedne do úctihodné výšky čtyř metrů. Lorghoth se konečně ukáže v plné své hrozivosti.. Lorghoth the Decayer (pouze podobnost) D4-N73 jako by přesně na tento okamžik čekal a pomocí přesně mířeného šípu využije kynetiky zvedajícího se monstra, aby ho poslal znovu k zemi. A dal tak čas ostatním znovu zautočit. “The end comes! Death be praised!” “Ty hnusná sešitá potvoro, máš hovno přišitý na čelo!” Přiletí zezadu Razanova nadávka a zvedne morálku celé skupině. Okolo zdi přiletí Abigail, která přesně zabodne svou dýku a znovu zmizí ve stínech. Plameny vypadají, že by mohli bitvu s vlkostí vyhrát. Iron Poetry se rozpřahuje nad “ležícím” nepřítelem. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Na podruhé jeho reflexi ve zkoušce neobstáli. Masivní chapadlo narazilo do válečníkova těla silou beranidla. Válečník náhle ztrácí kontrolu nad svým vědomím. Již vidí jen obrazy mezi temnotou. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Tělo barda nehybně plující na hladině mezi vniřnostmi. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Cleric na schodech k oltáři opkopen kopulí zářivého světla vzdorující masivnímu tělu netvůry. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Stejné místo, stejné schody, stejný obraz jen světlo zmizelo. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Dívka s nervózním výrazem se nad ním vznáší. Něco drží v ruce a snaží se mu to nalít do úst. Strašně se jí klepou ruce. Znovu stín před před očima. “Ne, už NE!” Zvuk bezvládného těla narážejícího na bezmála šest metrů vzdáleno zeď. Vztek stal se jeho silou a postavil ho znovu na nohy. V prstech stále cítí chladnou ocel a to je teď jediné co potřebuje. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Meč, mnohem těžší než si ho pamatuje, pevně uchopí oběma rukama. Zvedne vysoko nad hlavu v jednom masivním nápřahu. Úder, který přišel jako by neztratil nic zepředešlé razance dřív než válečník udělil ten svůj. Již žádné obrazy z reálného světa. Už jen svět duchů, kde jeho obyvatelé po něm volají jeho jménem. “To je vše co dokážeš?” ozve se mnohohlasně. “To chceš zkončit takhle slabý?” ”Zbytečný?” “Sražen k zemi?” hlasy se doplňují “Vyber si!” “The end comes! Death be praised!” “Nečekal jsem, že se ještě zvedne.” projede D4-N73 hlavou těsně před tím než jeho pátá šipka našla cíl, podle reakce, v citlivém místě monstrozity. Lorghoth the Decayer míří skrz schodiště pro svou poslední oběť. Šestá šipka se zabodne do slizkého těla, tentokrát téměř bez reakce. “The end comes! Death be praised!” V D4-N73 přebíhá přes ochoz, aby zaujal pozici pro příští výstřel. Hlavou mu probíhájí složité výpočty, že ignoruje appariony skandující jejich zlověstné vyvolávání a probíhá přího zkz ně. “Šance na porazeni nepritele jedna ku trem. Šance na útěk jedna ku pěti.” “The end comes! Death be praised!” Příští šipka rozhodne. Zastaví se na protilehlém ochozu kde mezi tím doběhl. Zamíří na čím dál tím zrychlující monstrum. “Jedna ku třem, že se trefím.” “The end comes! Death be praised!” “Ještě mám trochu času.” “Jedna ku dvěma.” Obrovská masa hmoty z krve, střev a jiných částí těla je už těsně u něj. “Jedna ku jedné.” Crank. D4-N73 vystřelí. Druhá strana shambling moundu se překlopí přes přední a celou vahou dopadne na železnou poezii. Elf stále stojí. Ostatní využijí tohoto momentu aby způsobili co největší škody. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Iron Poetry si přešlápne a připraví se na další útok. Okolo zdi přiletí Abigail která přesně zabodne svou dýku a znovu zmizí ve stínech. Ohnivý plamen z podlahy vyvolaný Adrienem spálí část sešitosti. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Další dva útoky každý z jedné strany. Iron Poetry stále stojí a rozhodne se útok vrátit. “Ty hnusná sešitá potvoro, máš hovno přišitý na čelo!” Přiletí zezadu Razanova nadávka a zvedne morálku celé skupině. “The end comes! Death be praised!” D4-N73 vystřelí šipku. Silný výstřel robotickou kostku odhodí zpět a ta proletí zkrze jednoho z aparionů. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Shambling mound na druhé straně střely se kutálející vrátí zpět do hromady zbytků. Vletí do hromady a rozplácne se v nich. Chvilku je v místnosti ticho. Všichni pomalu oddechují ale nikdo doopravdy nevěří že by ohavnost zemřela. “The end comes! Death be praised!” V další vteřině se hromada zbytků rozletí na všechny strany. Lorghoth the Decayer se valí v plné rychlosti proti Železné Poezii, Abigail přidá svou dýka do bitvy, ale oživihlá hromada vnitřností nelze zastavit. Jednou mocnou ranou rozplácne Železnou poezii a valí se dále, tam druhou ranou zaplácne a téměř zabije Razana. Oba muži leží na zemi a sotva dýchají, hromada zbytků se valí přes ně zatímco D4 pálí z kuše a Abgail znovu bodá. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Lorghoth se kinetikou nazvedne do uctivé výše tří metrů a padne přes Adriana. Místnost ozáří světlo, kusy střev a dalších orgánů se roztříští o světelný štít který se objevil okolo clerikova těla. Lorghoth se znovu zvedne a znovu se roztříští o jeho štít. D4-N73 nahoře mezitím přebíhá a pálí ze své kuše. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Abigail oblétá Lorghotha a hledá lahvičku u pasu Železné Poezie. Lorgoth zvedne svá velká chapadla a z obou stran splácne vzdorujícího clerika. Ten omdlí zatímco ho masa hnusu vsakuje do sebe. D4-N73 znovu pálí. Abigail najde lahvičku a začne jí lít do pusy omráčeného elfa. Ten se probere jen aby vteřinu říkal do obličeje soustředěné abigail která se vznáší pár stop nad ním. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Obrovské chapadlo z jazyků, ledvin a dalších orgánů proletí nám ním a urazí Abigail i potion z nad něj. Mladá dívka se rozbije o schody vedoucí k oltáři a ztratí vědomí. Iron Poetry se zvedne. Předním leží temenem ve vodě omráčený krvácející Razan, vedle něj pomalu umírá na schodech Abigail. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Iron Poetry se otočí a vidí Lorghotha ve kterém je zlomený Adrian v bezvědomí. Šipka se zabodne do velkého těla které vypadá že si z toho nic nedělá. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Šipka dodala Poezii odvahu. A vztek. Poezie zařve vzdorem a vyběhne proti Lorghothovi. Zasadí silnou ránu do spodní části chapadla a pak, již počtvrté tento den, omdlí po silném nárazu chapadla. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Všichni kromě D4-N73 pomalu umírají ve vodě pod ním. D4-N73 znovu nabije a vystřelí. Minul. Dává se přitom na útěk. “The end comes! Death be praised!” skandují apparioni kolem něj. D4-N73 je nevnímá a probíhá skrze ně. Lorghoth the Decayer pomalu stoupá na schodiště. D4 znovu pálí a znovu míjí. Přeběhl mezitím na druhou stranu. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Tak jak čekal Lorghoth schody nepotřebuje. Shambling mound spadl dolů a řítí se přímo proti robotovi. Jestli se teď robot netrefí je určitě mrtvý. Jeho systém počítá šanci na trefu zatímco se hromada orgánů valí skrze jeho mrtvé válečníky. Jedna ku pěti. D4 čeká. Jedna ku třem. To byla původní šance na přežití. D4 stále čeká. “The end comes! Death be praised!” Jedna ku dvoum. Obrovská masa hmoty z krve, střev a jiných částí těla je už těsně u něj. Jedna ku Jedné. D4-N73 vystřelí. Šipka chvilku vypadá že mine ale pak jasně a přesně nalezne své místo v hlavním chapadle Shambling Mounda. Chapadlo s sebou ještě za letu škubne jako v křeči, rozrazí se o římsu a propadne dolů do vodní hladiny. Aparioni dokola po místnosti najednou zmizí. Lorghoth the Decayer s sebou ještě jednou škubne a pak se začne pomalinku rozkládat a rozpadat. Vypadne z něj pomlácené tělo Adriana. D4 si všimne krvácející železné poezie, na druhé straně místnosti, která pluje hlavou pod vodou a voda okolo něj se pomalu barví do červena. Podívá se dolů z platformy. Výpočet šance na přežití skoku. Jedna ku dvěma.Jedna ku pě..ti. “Never tell me the odds!” zazní kostce v hlavě Razanův hlas.Fuck it. Šance na přežití sá...ám. Data pro výpočet nejsou k dispozici. D4-N73 skočí dolů a jeho noha ošklivě praskne. Robot se rychle probrodí skrze vodu, sebere poslední potion který má u pasu Razan, otočí železnou poezii a v poslední chvíli jí potion naleje do pusy. Pak vytáhne těla Abigail, Adriana a Razana tak aby nebyla šance že se utopí a sám dopadne na schody zničen únavou.